galaxystarsupermiraclenightfandomcom-20200215-history
Maleficent
Maleficent is a Wicked Sorceress with frightening power. Her Efforts to Join Forces from the Darkness had already known, However, She had her Dark Spellcasting Ones that Unleashes with the Staff. Maleficent had her henchman, Pete to overthrow Sora, and allied companions. Within her infinite conspiracy, Maleficent will create the Heartless Soldiers to prevent Heroic allied Reinforcements without a conquesting goals. Biography The Threat Thickens At the Forbidden Mountain, Maleficent theorized the creation of the Reinforcements of Pure Darkness. In at moment, She was not yet to be released, She spotted a rumbling sound of starships waves in the sky. Maleficent accidentally looks up without warning, The Darkness meets Maleficent that the Republic Starships are approaching. She agreed and prepare to locate and began to arrive at the King Stefan's Castle. Suddenly, The Darkness and the Swarm of Martian Flying Machines and Separatist Droid Gunships arriving near the castle, until Maleficent crashing the party. Maleficent introduced to King Stefan and his Queen, Leah, as well as Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. Although the Knights argue to the sorceress and was fend off by a powerful dark lightning bolt. Maleficent reminds to them, when Prince Philip and Princess Aurora was missing in the forest. She spells again to suspend animation against them, But was Stopped by Fauna. Flora orders the Kings Stefan and Herbert to end the war, Maleficent Retreats from the castle and start the Conquest. Across the Forest, Maleficent forms into Spiral Galaxy-like flying globe to track down Prince Philip and Princess Aurora. As though the Sorceress was stopped and was beaten by Zabrak Jedi Master Eeth Koth by protecting the two heroes. Although the Sorceress was pointed to him and try to fulfilled her destiny, as the Princess shall prick her finger on the spindle of the spinning wheel, and falls into uncertain doom. but Princess Aurora ignored Maleficent's Warning. Eeth Koth saved them both, and Maleficent falls back and contact the Dark Mistress Pamela Voorhees and start the War against the Kings. War for Enchanted Dominion When the Darkness Manipulates Maleficent to become more powerful and invincible to stop King Stefan and his Allied Soldiers, The Martians and Separatists forward to the castle and began to obliterate them. Maleficent launch the War and brought forth on the entire kingdom. When the Rumbling sound arrives as the Galactic Republic Starships destroys the Separatist and Martian Battleships, the Three Heroes arrive to Maleficent, and awaiting her true goal. Zephyr, Xenon and Anakin to call the clone troopers to save them and straight to the village. Maleficent forms into a Dragon and launch a fiery breath to burn them alive, whilst Anakin attempt to save the entire humanity. Colonel Flounder said to Eeth Koth, realized that the Two heroes saved. Xenon and Zephyr manage to call Tony Montana and his allies to stop Maleficent, the Monstrous Dragon chomps several V-Wings and Mauled off the bridge. Prince Philip, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather began to fight against the Dragon, Until the Three Fairies ignites the power to the Sword of Truth and Stabbed into her chest, Whilst the Republic Ships destroys the Fighting Machines and Separatist Spider Droids and Droid Gunships, Blown to the Ground. Queen Leah and her individual allies pointed to an explosive, but destroyed Maleficent when Defeated. The Queen and her allies retreat until the Monster Crashes into the ground, Disintegrated into ghastly flames, leaving Nothing but a Shredded Robe, Ending the War. Revival and Next Conquests When Prince Philip reunited with the inhabitants of King Stefan's Kingdom, Zephyr spotted at Maleficent's Decomposed remnants and a Shredded Robe until cessation of War. The People, Princess Aurora, and Several Heroes shocked as Maleficent is Revived, Thanks to Angela Franklin, The Sorceress was back in action and points to Prince Philip and his Allied Warriors, Prince Eric, and Percy Jackson. Maleficent argues to them, whilst Pinhead said that many more of casualties in the Enchanted Dominion is confirmed for the War in the Galaxy. Maleficent and her allied conspirators retreat to Mustafar and starts for the Invasion of all Planets. Prince Philip joins Prince Eric, Noticing that Maleficent was Eternal without the violent prejudice. When Maleficent Arrives to Mustafar, She met her henchman, Pete alongside Hades, Jafar, and Captain Hook to get the Mission Briefing to stop Prince Philip and his Allies. As the New Conquests be held as Pamela Voorhees failed her to stop Them, She will not be punished without chaos. Maleficent and her evil government took control to stop the Republic for further Invasions and Battles. Category:Commanders Category:Villains Category:Witches Category:Disney Characters Category:Characters